AKS-47
|manufacturer(s) = IZhMASh|designer(s) = Mikhail Kalashnikov|production_began = 1949|production_ended = 1954|period_produced = 1949-1954|developed_into = AKMS|in_service = Late 1940's - 1960's|issued_to/used_by = Soviet Army, North Vietnamese Army, Viet Cong|cartridge = 7.62x39mm Soviet|action = Gas-operated, rotating bolt|length = 880mm|rate_of_fire = 600rpm|muzzle_velocity = 715m/s|feed_system = Detachable box magazines|effective_range = 350m|weight = 3.39kg|barrel_length = 415mm}}The AKS-47 '''was an underfolding stock variation of the AK-47 assault rifle. It served as a close-quarters, compact firearm used by Soviet Union tank crews, paratroopers, and vehicle crews. History The design of the AKS-47 was built straight off of the AK-47, and including all types, 1-3. The AKS-47 was specially designed to be a compact firearm which would be carried by the VDV (Soviet Airborne Troopers) who needed a more compact version of the AK-47. The AKS-47 consists of a very similar design as the AK-47, except for the stock. All original AK-47 types have a solid wooden stock, whilst the AKS-47 uses a under-folding metal stock. The under-folding stock which is prominent on the AKS-47 is similar to that of the German MP-40 submachine gun. Plus, the under-folding stock, as the name suggests, can be folded under the gun for usage in a confined space. The first AKS-47's were adopted by the Soviet Union in 1950, and eventually exported and used by many communist countries, supplied by the Soviet Union. The weapon was popular with guerrilla forces as well, due to the small and compact size, the weapon could be kept hidden, or concealed more than a standard AK-47. '''AKS-47 Type 1 The AKS-47 Type 1, or the original model, was built off of the AK-47 Type 1. With both weapons consisting of a milled trunnion and a stamped body. Besides the fact of the under-folding stock, the two weapons were virtually identical. With the standard AK-47 improving, so did the AKS variation, both leading to the "Type 2" improved model. AKS-47 Type 2 The improved AKS-47 Type 2 was, as the name suggests, built off of the AK-47 Type 2. The weapon featured elements seen on the AK-47 Type 2, most prominently the receiver was milled, and featured a straightly, horizontal lightening cut into the lower-receiver, just below the bolt. The weapon featured the distinctive under-folding stock, accustom to the "AKS" series of assault rifles. AKS-47 Type 3 Improved off of the Type 2 model, the AKS-47 Type 3 featured various improvements to features that were seen on the AK-47 Type 2. Just like the AK-47 Type 3, the weapon primarily featured refinements to the features seen on the AK-47 Type 2. The lightening cut was now slanted, and the handguard and grip were laminated to prevent the wood from cracking. The AKS model featured the under-folding stock. Design Details The AKS-47 consists of a similar design to that of the original AK-47 types. Most prominently, a metal, lighter, under-folding stock is in place instead of the standard wooden, non-adjustable, fixed stock. The under-folding stock was ultimately lighter, and was used in confined spaces, such as inside of tanks. The AKS-47 was also proved to be an extremely reliable weapon, and not known to have misfires. The AKS-47 is a gas-operated, selective fire weapon, which uses the same operation which was seen on the AK-47. The AKS-47 is compatible with standard 30-round 7.62x39mm magazines, and AK compatible magazines as well. However, it is stated that the AKS-47 had prominent, bad ergonomics and was badly balanced. Due to the under-folding stock not having any internals, a standard AK-based cleaning kit was kept in a spare pouch for maintaining the weapon. Variants The AKS-47 was eventually improved on, leading to the improved variant. [[AKMS|'AKMS']]' '- Improved, modern variant, built off of the AKM.Category:Firearm Category:Communist Forces Weaponry Category:Assault Rifle Category:Soviet Union Category:Weapons Used By the North Vietnamese Army Category:Weapons Used By the Soviet Army Category:Weapons Used By the Viet Cong